Our Party (Dorvik)
34,000|Ideology = Social Liberalism, Economic Liberalism, Progressivism|Political position = Centre-Left to Left-wing|Affiliation = Alliance of Liberals for Terra|political parties = Political Parties in Dorvik|elections = Elections in Dorvik|Colour = Old Gold|Seats1 Title = Staatsrat|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors|Seats3 = |Website = www.UnserePartei.dk|politics = Government and Politics of Dorvik|Headquarters = Haldor, Kordusia|party_logo = }} Our Party '''is a centre-left to left-wing political party in Dorvik. It is often characterised as a liberal party, although the party describes itself as a big tent party that leans to the centre-left. It was founded by Ada Klossner and Berthold Fischer. It was succeeded by New Era History The party was founded in October 4321 by a group of academics and activists, who claimed their was a lack of progressive and centrist parties in Dorvik. It received financial backing from the Wu family, a family surrounded in political history with several members having taken up senior roles in the Dorvish government, although they stated they would not come to the frontline of the party for the time being. First Conference The party held its first conference two months later in which Ada Klossner was elected President of the party and its defacto leader, Berthold Fischer was elected the deputy and would lead the State Council election campaign. At the conference the party launched a more detailed platform and outlined its key goals and aims. The conference announced they were in the process of drawing up lists for the parliamentary elections and that members could apply to become a candidate following a screening process and training. The party ruled out any pacts for the time being stating 'we will not commit to anything as of yet, we don't know how the next few years will play out'. By-elections and Local Elections The party found itself polling reasonably well in local by-elections, although rarely winning a seat in the first six months of its foundation but could comfortably reach third or a distant second. Almost a year after its foundation it had won several dozen municipal by-elections creating groups ranging from one to four councilors on eight different local councils. Several vacant seats in provincial councils provided a more national platform for the party in which it achieved good results for a new party with its best result being 10.44% in Westmark. Ada Klossner Klossner helped co-found the party and was elected Party President at its first annual conference in October 4321, she led the party to success in the December 4323 early elections winning roughly 22% of the vote. Klossner narrowly missed out on the presidency losing by 6% of the vote, she stayed on as party president but declared she wouldn't run in another presidential election. During her time in office the party went into government with other centrist and centre-left parties in order to keep out fascist and far-right parties. She stepped down in 4325 citing age and a need for a fresh face for the party, she didn't endorse a candidate for Party President but did say she would be voting. Ralf Detlef Leonhard-Koenig Leonhard-Koenig successfully contested the presidential election in 4325 becoming the highest elected official for the party. Upon the resignation of Klossner from the party presidency he was widely tipped as the favourite to succeed her in the role, he was elected unopposed at the party's summer conference. During his time as President he had to contend with the rise of the far-right and continued the party's co-operation with the Conservatives creating a 'rainbow coalition'. He was forced out of office by negotiations with the Conservatives in order to maintain the party's position in government, it was seen as one of the first nails in the moderate centres coffins in the party. The party fractured with the foundation of the '''Party for Progress and Justice, often seen as a left-wing splinter of the party. Towards the end of the governing term 4326-31 the party saw a drop in the polls although drifting around 2nd place often tying with the PFG with several its MSCs defecting to the latter. Leonhard-Koenig resigned following the disastrous results in the 4331 election where several key ministers and senior leaders in the party lost their seats in what is considered an electoral backlash against the party and its time in government, many left-wing challengers entered the contest to replace him, with blame resting squarely on his shoulders in the eyes of the left of the party. Erwin Simons Simons took over from Koenig with the task of rebuilding the party from its devastating defeat. He worked closely with the SNP and other centrist parties in what he called a 'moderating relationship', and working on returning Dorvik to a higher standing in Terra. His leadership was largely what most people would term as 'uneventful', although he did increase the parties representation in the State Council at the 4333 and 4336 General Elections, although it never reached the totals the party had been used to. He resigned in June 4337 citing his poor health, and his lack of energy to continue on in his position due to his health problems. At the same time Hanna Wu, the Deputy Leader at the time, announced she would step down also. Elisa von Traisheim In the September of 4337 Elisa von Traisheim was elected the party President, alongside Otto Jäger-Wu, who won the Deputy Leadership. Their platform was based of one of reform and rebranding, shifting the party away from the left, and more towards the centre. Many on the left of the party claimed it was rigged from the start, due to the nature of their family background and wealth. The party in that November rebranded into New Era (Neue Ära) a more moderated version of Our Party, with a new constitution and structure. Making the pair the last leaders of 'Our Party'. Leadership The leadership of the party is divided between the President of the Party and the Deputy Leader, the President will be the face of the party and the media representative at debates and so on. They are also the defacto presidential candidate unless the opt not to run. The Deputy Leader of the party also takes on the role of leading the party's grouping in the State Council and the running of the electoral campaign. Although the Party President will often be a MSC, the Deputy will still take on the lead speaking role. Party Presidents Deputy/State Council Leadership Election Results Category:Political parties in Dorvik